Amara
Amara is the Original Hexen and the first monster Echidna ever created. Amara is Echidna's most trusted ally and the only child for who Echidna has any kind of affection. Amara is a secondary antagonist of the half breed series. Biography Childhood Amara was the last Original Witch born from the two powerful Original witches bloodlines and since childhood many wanted to use her. Even her own family valued only for her powers and they were more than willing to treat her like a piece of meat. Amara always felt alone and she came to see humanity as monsters incapable of love. Amara's parents also suppressed her powers, since they knew that if she had them, she would rebel against them. Meeting Echidna When she 20 and was about to be married to an abusive men in exchange for power, Amara commited suicide and her soul came in purgatory, where she met Echidna. Echidna, hearing the story of the girl, felt sorry for her and so she decided to resurrect her body as the Original Hexen, a monster with incredible magical powers. Echidna trained her like her own daughter and then she allowed Amara to return to her village, so that she could bring to Echidna those who abused of her Punishing her family Amara went back to her birth land, where she was now despised as the shame of the village. After her cousin called her the shame of the family, Amara used her magic, far stronger, to trap him and bring him to Echidna and asking her to punish him. Echidna did so by cursing him: each full moon he would become wolves like beings and he would have bitten and turned others to become like him, beasts. This gave birth to the Werewolfes and Amara's cousin became The Original Werewolve; Echidna also stole his magic and gave it to Amara, making her even more powerful. Finally Echidna cursed Amara's cousin, Fenris, to feel like if his bones were shattering when he was turning, much to the latter enjoyment. After this, Amara went back to Earth and she took her parents as prisoners and she tortured them until they died physically, but she kept their souls in a bone crafted from their bones, so that they would be near, but never able to stay together. By doing this, Amara made them feel like her when she was a child: abused and completely powerless. Hexen race When Lilith declared war against Heaven, Amara and the Werewolves were ordered to stand down by Echidna. When Echidna saw how powerful half breeds were, she ordered Amara to create other Hexen like her, to increase her own powers. Amara went back on Earth and she started to look for witches that were like her: hateful and mercyless towards humanity. She found 10 witches and she convinced them to become Hexen like her: by doing so she created the Alphas from where the whole Hexen species would be born. Personality Physical appearence Amara is described as being increadibly beautiful with light olive skin, dark brown eyes and long wavy black hair that reach well past her shoulders. Her beauty has been enchanted by Echidna, so she would more appealing and more witches would have chosen to follow her. Amara favorites black color and she dresses very elegant: black dress and heeled sandals. Powers and abilities As the daughter of two Original witches and later the Original Hexen, Amara is a very powerful monster and she is capable of fighting even an Archangel, yet she is weaker than the first three of them. Amara's powers are enchanted by the fact that she also posses the magic of Fenris. Original Hexen powers * Hexen weaknesses immunity: * Advanced magic: Category:Half Breed Battles